


In Perpetuum

by onlyooh



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyooh/pseuds/onlyooh
Summary: Kihyun knew that no matter what happened, Changkyun always found a way to come back to him. He would wait for him. He always would.





	In Perpetuum

Every night, a pale reflection of the moon reached the window and illuminated the darkness in the room. She glowed jeeringly, as if she was laughing mockingly at the wandering people below, aimless and unafraid. Kihyun hated her. He hated the way she ridiculed him and taunted him with her sickening glow, calling out to him and his helplessness. 

Was it his fault that Changkyun left every full moon? He’d vanish once the moon reached its full height in the sky, round and brilliant—beautiful yet cruel. Kihyun trusts him, he does. But being left alone under the glare of the stars and satellites above, he’d have Changkyun forget about it and stay in the warmth of Changkyun’s hold. 

Kihyun let out a little sigh, wrapping his blankets tighter around himself as he waited for another night to pass. Lifting an arm up from under his blankets, he brushed his bangs away from his face, tightly squeezing his eyes together. Reopening them after a few seconds, he swallowed the lump in his throat before focusing on the clock on the wall. Counting the seconds, he watched the minutes pass before Changkyun came home to him. The time stretched on as Kihyun sat alone, back against the wall, without arms encircling Kihyun’s waist, soft touches and soothing words. He felt empty and cold, as if the fire within himself and near Changkyun had extinguished. 

It was a little past midnight as Kihyun anticipated his lover’s return, staring up at the night that rode on a horse of pure midnight velvet, beckoned by the splashes of stars guiding the way. He had asked Changkyun once on what he did every night there was a full moon, but he had never given him a clear answer. 

Kihyun could clearly remember the first time Changkyun had told him that he was leaving for a short while. It had been a year ago, on a full moon’s night. Beaver Moon, as they called it. Kihyun had cocked his head to one side, confused and completely oblivious as he was now.

_ “Why? Where are you going?” Kihyun asked from his seat on their couch, head still mushy from the earlier nap in his blankets. It was a cold November evening, the snow was falling steadily and they were both sipping at mugs of hot tea. He was pouting at Changkyun, taking a gulp from his cup. _

_ The corners of Changkyun’s mouth lifted in a half smile as he crossed the room to Kihyun. Setting his mug down on their coffee table, he knelt and raised his eyes to level them with Kihyun’s. “I’ll be gone for tonight. When I’ll be back, I’m not sure yet. Don’t wait up for me, okay?” _

_ “Where to though?” Kihyun demanded, putting his cup down as well. He straightened, now completely wide awake. “It’s night time. No store, building, anything would be open at this time.” _

_ At that Changkyun stiffened as he struggled to find an answer. He was avoiding Kihyun’s stare, eyes darting everywhere but at him. Silence ensued until he finally spoke up. “I...I can’t tell you that just yet. Maybe someday I’ll be able to tell you where I went and why I went.” _

_ All Kihyun could do was nod. He wasn’t willing to give in so easily, but he trusted Changkyun. He knew that no matter what happened, Changkyun always found a way to come back to him. He would wait for him. He always would. _

_ And so that night he did. Hours passed and there was no movement from the outside, no sound of the howling wind, no leaves rustling, no blinding lights flashed. It was strangely calm and unsettling, and Kihyun didn’t know what he thought of it._

_ Changkyun had then appeared in front of the door very much like how he did today. _

“You’re back!” Kihyun exclaimed happily as he flung the door open for Changkyun to enter. He had yanked his blankets down once the doorbell rang, rushing towards the entrance to gather his boyfriend in his arms. Waiting for hours felt like forever to Kihyun, who had done nothing but stared at the clock on the wall.

Changkyun studied at him, his expression nearly unreadable. His eyes were stony, mouth pursed. His hair was disheveled and all over the place, the wind making a few pieces dance as he stepped into the warmth and comfort of their house. He looked haggard, his clothes rumpled and sprayed with dirt. 

Every full moon, Changkyun would return in a similar state, sometimes worse than the first, sometimes slightly better. Kihyun was used to it, he wouldn’t bother asking unless he spoke first. 

Kihyun reached out to him, pulling him into a hug, feeling the sudden rush of coldness that escaped Changkyun. Burying his head in the crook of his shoulder, he squeezed him tightly, as if not wanting to ever let him go. 

Changkyun seemed to hesitate before he tentatively lifted his arms as well to return his hug. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of Kihyun’s hair, he croaked out a soft “I missed you.” 

Pulling away slightly to observe Changkyun’s face in concern, Kihyun smiled lightly, one full of hope and happiness. “I missed you too, dummy. How could you have gotten your clothes so dirty?” He tsked, raising an eyebrow. 

Changkyun chuckled softly, a deep reverberate. “I’ll go wash them later.” Drawing away from Kihyun, the corners of his mouth lifted in a smile smile as he thumbed lightly at his cheekbones, fascinated. Kihyun’s eyes fluttered shut as he let out a little sigh from Changkyun’s caresses, his heart doing the same tumbles that he had felt when he first met Changkyun. “For now, I’m content with you.”

He placed a light kiss on the spot that his thumb was, right on Kihyun’s cheekbone before planting another on his forehead, his nose, then finally his lips. 

As they stood under the dingy light of their hallway, in front of the glimmering moon, wrapped in each other’s embrace, Changkyun whispered soft words of requests to his home.

_ No matter who I am, you’ll love me the same, right? _

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope i don't sound too rushed because i kind of was- 
> 
> anyways ssjjsjs thank you for reading this mess!!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kihyunqx)


End file.
